


Broken Glass, Broken Bonds

by moonpiefsn



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpiefsn/pseuds/moonpiefsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian cancels his date with Blaine. And Blaine suspects something. Rated T for mild swearing and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass, Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by thedapperdaltonwarblers on tumblr. She asked for SeBlaine angst, and I delivered! This is my first ever Glee fanfiction so it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway ^^; ~Moon

Blaine's fingers lingered over the sleek glass of his smart phone. One hand rested cautiously over the phone, the over gripping the seat of the leather chair he sat in.

It had been an hour since Sebastian had canceled their planned dinner date, and he was worried. He couldn't help but be. Blaine knew about his boyfriend's family issues and occasional to moderate stress, so his worries were that much greater.

He remembered the texts that had been exchanged. Only three.

no dinner tonight. sorry.

what? whats wrong sebastian?

nothing. cant come. busy.

Of course he was worried. He didn't want to seem clingy, which was why he hesitated to make the call. But the back of his mind ached in anticipation. Maybe Sebastian really was hurt.

That was it. He was calling.

Blaine snatched the phone and quickly dialed the number, pressing it against his ear and waiting through the rings. After the twelfth ring, it went to voicemail.

Hi, it's Sebastian. I can't come to the phone right now, just leave a message after the beep.

Blaine let the phone fall to the leather chair.

Cancels date unexpectedly.

Doesn't answer phone.

Something was definitely wrong. 

It didn't take long for Blaine to pull on a jacket and start up his car.

One hand on the wheel, he sent a quick text.

seb. be there in a sec.

The black car pulled up to Sebastian's home, and Blaine sauntered up to the door. It was unlocked.

Did Sebastian leave it unlocked in hopes that Blaine would come to save him? Did he just leave it open out of ignorance? Blaine didn't know. 

He only rang the doorbell to be safe. He heard something crashing, and a loud raspy - "Don't come in!" - From inside. Sebastian.

Blaine turned the doorknob, bursting into the house. He instinctively made his way to the kitchen where the eminent smashing sounds came from.

Blaine didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Sebastian was standing in the middle of his kitchen, surrounded by broken frames and glass. There were scattered polaroid photos now free of their frames, some whole others torn in half. All of them featured Sebastian's parents. Sebastian was smashing his family photos.

His parents.

"Sebastian!"

the tall skinny boy looked up at Blaine, and raised his hands in some kind of mock safety.

"Don't come any closer!"

Blaine saw there were multiple cuts and scratches on his hands and arms, probably from the broken glass. 

Blaine ignored Sebastian's warning. Luckily he was wearing shoes, as he made his way through the sea of shattered glass and broken frame. In moments, he was next to Sebastian and had his shoulders firmly in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

He protested, as Sebastian tried to pull away from his grasp, tried to snatch another photo from the counter. His eyes were red and wet, and he was shouting.

"Get off! I told you not to come!"

"Sebastian!"

By now, Blaine had him in a fierce hug of which he would not let go.

And then it was silent.

Sebastian stopped thrashing, allowing Blaine to hold him close. There was no kitchen full of broken glass and broken false memories. There were no arrogant Mrs. and Mr. Smythe. There was only Sebastian and Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian.

"They don't even care."

Sebastian mumbled from Blaine's shoulder.

"They didn't answer when I called them, didn't even show up to my last six performances."

"Hey. Look at me."

He did. Reluctantly.

Blaine took a deep breath. Somehow, the words formed in his mouth and before he could ponder them, he was saying all of it.

"Don't you dare say that. That nobody cares about you. Don't you damn dare, Sebastian. Your parent's have missed some of your shows, and missing your calls and I'm sorry."

Blaine paused. He could tell his hug captive was listening.

"That's awful and they don't deserve you. But I was there, okay? Every single performance. I was there with you, because there is no place I'd rather be then right there next to you. So you can smash every damn thing in this house but don't you dare ignore me and don't you dare push me away."

In seconds, Sebastian's green eyes were meeting Blaine's hazel ones.

"I just-"

Blaine felt the need to continue.

"I love you- okay? And for you to try to push me away, it-"

Blaine was interrupted by a very firm, very passionate kiss.

When it came to kissing and Sebastian Smythe, there was never too much or too little. Too nervous or too dominant. It was never a surprise, and yet it always was.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian said, having broken away.

"I love you and I always will."

"Always."

Blaine affirmed.

Sometimes kissing and messing around were what happened.   
And sometimes that's how things were. But sometimes, with Sebastian and Blaine, firm embrace was perfectly fine. Maybe even more than fine. Amidst a floor of broken things, there were two things that were whole. And in that moment, those two things were perfectly content with being one.

"Come on."

Blaine half smiled.

"Let me clean up your battle wounds."


End file.
